yingyang : a tekken story
by gamegirl2002
Summary: a fanfic about tekken's famous characters , Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya is under devil's influence and is thirsty for vengence. Will Jun stop him or will fall down? I don't own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Bold**__**:**_ Devil

The story will take place before the second iron fist tournament. Kazuya Mishima, the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu Company defeated his cruel father and threw him in the fierce volcano to quench his thirst for revenge. But that doesn't mean he's happy and living peaceful. He has another soul in him. Another spirit. A spirit the world despise, a spirit he despises. That spirit is known as the Devil. The Devil has not only possessed kazuya's body like a virus but also persuaded him to accept him as a part of himself.

On the other hand is a young beautiful woman known as Jun Kazama. A Yakushima island resident known to sense spirits and feel people's emotions. This is a gift she has been blessed with due to her pure and simple nature. We can also say that is the total opposite of Kazuya. He a devil and she an angel.

…..

**The Zaibatsu tower, Tokyo**

"Sir, these are the papers that require your respective signatures for their approval" a lady placing some files on the glass desk. "Hmm, ok. Is there anything else?"Kazuya asked. "No sir, that's all but there are some calls and conferences that you have to attend, as they are for the next iron fist tournament"

"When will the conferences begin?"

"Next week sir" she answered

"We have time. Hmm anyways that'll be it, you may leave" Kazuya ordered.

"Yes sir" she left after answering him.

"_**Well Well Well look at you Kazuya, you are finally the boss. A man with power and strength. A man who everyone fears and never dare to challenge. A man who can do whatever he pleases. Now that's good. A life where everyone bows before you and never questions you. Kazuya now you must feel satisfied" said a deep voice.**_

"Hmm, I suppose" he answered boringly.

"_**Oh why are you so quiet my boy?"**_

"Nothing"

But that was not true, Kazuya was reminded of his past horrifying childhood. A time where a human is learning love and peace, a time where a man can see things around him and educate himself. A time when he can be free of every problem. That was not what Kazuya experienced… He was abandoned by his merciless father, Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi threw the five year old Kazuya from a cliff, just to test the poor child's strength. Kazuya must have been hurt So much, faces So much pain and sorrow. Not only physically but also mentally he must have been affected negatively. Kazuya remembered that he was furious at his father for killing his beloved mother, the only one he was close to. He had lost what he loved and now he wanted revenge at such a young age, he got the idea of a cruel revenge. He remembered how his father just threw from the edge of the cliff without even feeling pity for Kazuya.

This incident not only changed Kazuya completely but also introduced him to the devil. The one who claims that he will help Kazuya to get revenge and make him stronger than anyone. Kazuya thought that the devil is his savior but little did he know that he was wrong.

_**Ah I see your mind is circulating around your terrifying past. Don't fear my boy I am always here with you**_

"I know" he said sadly.

Meanwhile at Yakushima,

"There you go my dear. You're all good" an angelic voice of a beautiful young tree hugger, Jun. She said these comforting words to a mother deer who just gave birth to a baby. Jun helped the deer during the labor.

Jun was a sweet woman with a tremendous love for nature and animals. As she has spent her whole life in a forest, she was used to such situations and has been able to develop ways to communicate with the nature. She is a part of an honorable clan, Kazama clan. The clan is not only famous for their peaceful way of combat but also for their gifts and nature to help people. They have many supernatural gifts and all are used for helping people and other creatures. Their traditional style of martial arts is very light and does not include any violent moves. Jun is also trained by her parents in the Kazama style Martial arts and is a patient and strong competitor.

After helping the mother deer, Jun went towards her small cottage. She used to live alone since her parents died years ago. She has been able to be independent and proved to be a hard-working woman. As she has love for nature, she is a part of a wildlife protection organization, the WWWC, where she is a wildlife officer. Her job is to help work against illegal animal poaching, hunting, deforestation and illegal experiments on animal specimens. She has been a successful officer and has always done her job well. As she reached to her cottage, she opened the wooden door and entered the small cozy house. She went to the kitchen to wash her hands and prepare tea for herself. She washed her hands in the sink and took out porcelain teapot from the cupboard. She took the pot on the stove and turned the heat on. She then took some green tea leaves from a small box placed in the kitchen shelf and added water in the pot. While waiting for the water to boil, the telephone in her room rang. She was surprised as she gets telephone calls rarely. She went to her room and answered the call:

"Hello?"

"Hello Jun dear" said a male voice.

Jun recognized the manly voice, "Oh hey Mr. Taro, how are you?"

Mr. Taro was her boss.

"I'm doing fine Jun, how are you? It's been a while since we talked"

"I agree sir" she said smiling" I have been enjoying my vacation so much I forgot to call you"

They both laughed. "Ah well I hope you had a good break" taro said. "Yes sir, I had a great time to myself" Jun answered

"Well I hope you are relaxed now because we have some work to do" taro said. "What is it sit?" Jun asked determinedly. "There's a new case about animal smuggling and their illegal genetic experimentations" Taro said in a serious tone" and it's getting worse , we have reports of many dead and rejected specimen bodies lying behind the grounds of Mishima Zaibatsu laboratories." Jun got shocked when she heard about such brutality. "But sir why are they doing such awful experiments?"

"From what I have heard that the company took in a quite capable genetic engineer. He has been using animal DNA samples and made modifications in them, you can say like enhancing their roles and functions, improving their abilities. Then these samples are injected into other animals to see the results."

"It's really disgusting, sir "answered Jun disappointedly. "I know, it's horrible. So what do you think, will you help us in this case" taro asked eagerly. Jun thought for a moment that the task may be difficult as it involves Mishima Zaibatsu, a huge company, but she has promised herself to serve the nature for good. "Sir I'll take the case" she said confidently. "I knew you would say that Jun, the WWWC is proud of you." Taro said proudly. "You will arrive to Tokyo next week and we will discuss and plan about how to execute this case, good luck to you young lady and farewell for now."

"Roger sir, I will be there next week, thank you and have a nice day" Jun answered him and put the phone down. When Jun went back to the kitchen, she saw that the water for the tea had all evaporated. She shook her head blaming her clumsiness and poured more water for the tea.

Little did Kazuya know that he would encounter this woman and it would completely change him?

...

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Bold**__**:**_ Devil

The story will take place before the second iron fist tournament. Kazuya Mishima, the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu company defeated his cruel father and threw him in the fierce volcano to quench his thirst for revenge. But that doesn't mean he's happy and living peaceful. He has another soul in him. Another spirit. A spirit the world despise, a spirit he despises. That spirit is known as the Devil. The Devil has not only possessed kazuya's body like a virus but also persuaded him to accept him as a part of himself.

On the other hand is a young beautiful woman known as Jun Kazama. A Yakushima island resident known to sense spirits and feel people's emotions. This is a gift she has been blessed with due to her pure and simple nature. We can also say that is the total opposite of Kazuya. He a devil and she an angel.

…..

**The Zaibatsu tower ,Tokyo**

"Sir, these are the papers that require your respective signatures for their approval" a lady placing some files on the glass desk. "Hmm, ok . Is there anything else?"kazuya asked. " No sir, that's all but there are some calls and conferences that you have to attend, as they are for the next iron fist tournament"

"When will the conferences begin?"

"Next week sir" she answered

" We have time. Hmm anyways that'll be it , you may leave" Kazuya ordered.

"Yes sir" she left after answering him.

"_**Well Well Well look at you Kazuya, you are finally the boss. A man with power and strength. A man who everyone fears and never dare to challenge. A man who can do whatever he pleases. Now that's good. A life where everyone bows before you and never questions you. Kazuya now you must feel satisfied" said a deep voice.**_

"Hmm, I suppose" he answered boringly.

"_**Oh why are you Soo quiet my boy"**_

"Nothing"

But that was not true, Kazuya was reminded of his past horrifying childhood. A time where a human is learning love and peace , a time where a man can see things around him and educate himself. A time when he can be free of every problem. That was not what Kazuya experienced… He was abandoned by his merciless father, Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi threw the five year old Kazuya from a cliff , just to test the poor child's strength. Kazuya must have been hurt Soo much, faces Soo much pain and sorrow. Not only physically but also mentally he must have been affected negatively. Kazuya remembered that he was furious at his father for killing his beloved mother , the only one he was close to. He had lost what he loved and now he wanted revenge at such a young age , he got the idea of a cruel revenge. He remembered how his father just threw from the edge of the cliff without even feeling pity for Kazuya.

This incident not only changed Kazuya completely but also introduced him to the devil. The one who claims that he will help Kazuya to get revenge and make him stronger than anyone. Kazuya thought that the devil is his savior but little did he know that he was wrong.

_**Ah I see your mind is circulating around your terrifying past. Don't fear my boy I am always here with you**_

"I know" he said sadly.

Meanwhile at Yakushima,

"There you go my dear. You're all good" a angelic voice of a beautiful young tree hugger, Jun. She said these comforting words to a mother deer who just gave birth to a baby. Jun helped the deer during the labor.

Jun was a sweet woman with a tremendous love for nature and animals. As she has spent her whole life in a forest , she was used to such situations and has been able to develop ways to communicate with the nature. She is a part of an honorable clan , Kazama clan. The clan is not only famous for their peaceful way of combat but also for their gifts and nature to help people. They have many supernatural gifts and all are used for helping people and other creatures. Their traditional style of martial arts is very light and does not include any violent moves. Jun is also trained by her parents in the Kazama style Martial arts and is a patient and strong competitor.

After helping the mother deer, Jun went towards her small cottage. She used to live alone since her parents died years ago. She has been able to be independent and proved to be a hard-working woman. As she has love for nature , she is a part of a wildlife protection organization , the WWWC, where she is a wildlife officer. Her job is to help work against illegal animal poaching , hunting , deforestation and illegal experiments on animal specimens. She has been a successful officer and has always done her job well. As she reached to her cottage , she opened the wooden door and entered the small cozy house. She went to the kitchen to wash her hands and prepare tea for herself. She washed her hands in the sink and took out porcelain teapot from the cupboard. She took the pot on the stove and turned the heat on. She then took some green tea leaves from a small box placed in the kitchen shelf and added water in the pot. While waiting for the water to boil , the telephone in her room rang. She was surprised as she gets telephone calls rarely. She went to her room and answered the call:

"hello?"

"Hello Jun dear" said a male voice.

Jun recognized the manly voice, "oh hey Mr. Taro , how are you ?"

Mr. Taro was her boss.

"I'm doing fine Jun, how are you? It's been a while since we talked"

"I agree sir" she said smiling" I have been enjoying my vacation Soo much I forgot to call you"

They both laughed. "Ah well I hope you had a good break" taro said. "Yes sir , I had a great time to myself" Jun answered

"Well I hope you are relaxed now because we have some work to do" taro said. "What is it sit?" Jun asked determinedly. "There's a new case about animal smuggling and their illegal genetic experimentations" Taro said in a serious tone" and it's getting worse , we have reports of many dead and rejected specimen bodies lying behind the grounds of Mishima Zaibatsu laboratories." Jun got shocked when she heard about such brutality. " but sir why are they doing such awful experiments?"

"From what I have heard that the company took in a quite capable genetic engineer. He has been using animal DNA samples and made modifications in them , you can say like enhancing their roles and functions , improving their abilities. Then these samples are injected into other animals to see the results."

"its really disgusting, sir " answered Jun disappointedly. "I know , it's horrible. So what do you think, will you help us in this case" taro asked eagerly. Jun thought for a moment that the task may be difficult as it involves Mishima Zaibatsu, a huge company, but she has promised herself to serve the nature for good. "sir I'll take the case" she said confidently. " I knew you would say that Jun, the WWWC is proud of you." Taro said proudly. " you will arrive to Tokyo next week and we will discuss and plan about how to execute this case, good luck to you young lady and farewell for now."

" Roger sir , I will be there next week, thank you and have a nice day" Jun answered him and put the phone down. When Jun went back to the kitchen , she saw that the water for the tea had all evaporated. She shook her head blaming her clumsiness and poured more water for the tea.

Little did Kazuya know that he would encounter this woman and it would completely change him.

...

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Bold**__**:**_ Devil

The story will take place before the second iron fist tournament. Kazuya Mishima, the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu company defeated his cruel father and threw him in the fierce volcano to quench his thirst for revenge. But that doesn't mean he's happy and living peaceful. He has another soul in him. Another spirit. A spirit the world despise , a spirit he despises. That spirit is known as the Devil. The Devil has not only possessed kazuya's body like a virus but also persuaded him to accept him as a part of himself.

On the other hand is a young beautiful woman known as Jun Kazama. A Yakushima island resident known to sense spirits and feel people's emotions. This is a gift she has been blessed with due to her pure and simple nature. We can also say that is the total opposite of Kazuya. He a devil and she an angel.

…..

**The Zaibatsu tower ,Tokyo**

"Sir, these are the papers that require your respective signatures for their approval" a lady placing some files on the glass desk. "Hmm, ok . Is there anything else?"kazuya asked. " No sir, that's all but there are some calls and conferences that you have to attend, as they are for the next iron fist tournament"

"When will the conferences begin?"

"Next week sir" she answered

" We have time. Hmm anyways that'll be it , you may leave" Kazuya ordered.

"Yes sir" she left after answering him.

"_**Well Well Well look at you Kazuya, you are finally the boss. A man with power and strength. A man who everyone fears and never dare to challenge. A man who can do whatever he pleases. Now that's good. A life where everyone bows before you and never questions you. Kazuya now you must feel satisfied" said a deep voice.**_

"Hmm, I suppose" he answered boringly.

"_**Oh why are you Soo quiet my boy"**_

"Nothing"

But that was not true, Kazuya was reminded of his past horrifying childhood. A time where a human is learning love and peace , a time where a man can see things around him and educate himself. A time when he can be free of every problem. That was not what Kazuya experienced… He was abandoned by his merciless father, Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi threw the five year old Kazuya from a cliff , just to test the poor child's strength. Kazuya must have been hurt Soo much, faces Soo much pain and sorrow. Not only physically but also mentally he must have been affected negatively. Kazuya remembered that he was furious at his father for killing his beloved mother , the only one he was close to. He had lost what he loved and now he wanted revenge at such a young age , he got the idea of a cruel revenge. He remembered how his father just threw from the edge of the cliff without even feeling pity for Kazuya.

This incident not only changed Kazuya completely but also introduced him to the devil. The one who claims that he will help Kazuya to get revenge and make him stronger than anyone. Kazuya thought that the devil is his savior but little did he know that he was wrong.

_**Ah I see your mind is circulating around your terrifying past. Don't fear my boy I am always here with you**_

"I know" he said sadly.

Meanwhile at Yakushima,

"There you go my dear. You're all good" a angelic voice of a beautiful young tree hugger, Jun. She said these comforting words to a mother deer who just gave birth to a baby. Jun helped the deer during the labor.

Jun was a sweet woman with a tremendous love for nature and animals. As she has spent her whole life in a forest , she was used to such situations and has been able to develop ways to communicate with the nature. She is a part of an honorable clan , Kazama clan. The clan is not only famous for their peaceful way of combat but also for their gifts and nature to help people. They have many supernatural gifts and all are used for helping people and other creatures. Their traditional style of martial arts is very light and does not include any violent moves. Jun is also trained by her parents in the Kazama style Martial arts and is a patient and strong competitor.

After helping the mother deer, Jun went towards her small cottage. She used to live alone since her parents died years ago. She has been able to be independent and proved to be a hard-working woman. As she has love for nature , she is a part of a wildlife protection organization , the WWWC, where she is a wildlife officer. Her job is to help work against illegal animal poaching , hunting , deforestation and illegal experiments on animal specimens. She has been a successful officer and has always done her job well. As she reached to her cottage , she opened the wooden door and entered the small cozy house. She went to the kitchen to wash her hands and prepare tea for herself. She washed her hands in the sink and took out porcelain teapot from the cupboard. She took the pot on the stove and turned the heat on. She then took some green tea leaves from a small box placed in the kitchen shelf and added water in the pot. While waiting for the water to boil , the telephone in her room rang. She was surprised as she gets telephone calls rarely. She went to her room and answered the call:

"hello?"

"Hello Jun dear" said a male voice.

Jun recognized the manly voice, "oh hey Mr. Taro , how are you ?"

Mr. Taro was her boss.

"I'm doing fine Jun, how are you? It's been a while since we talked"

"I agree sir" she said smiling" I have been enjoying my vacation Soo much I forgot to call you"

They both laughed. "Ah well I hope you had a good break" taro said. "Yes sir , I had a great time to myself" Jun answered

"Well I hope you are relaxed now because we have some work to do" taro said. "What is it sit?" Jun asked determinedly. "There's a new case about animal smuggling and their illegal genetic experimentations" Taro said in a serious tone" and it's getting worse , we have reports of many dead and rejected specimen bodies lying behind the grounds of Mishima Zaibatsu laboratories." Jun got shocked when she heard about such brutality. " but sir why are they doing such awful experiments?"

"From what I have heard that the company took in a quite capable genetic engineer. He has been using animal DNA samples and made modifications in them , you can say like enhancing their roles and functions , improving their abilities. Then these samples are injected into other animals to see the results."

"its really disgusting, sir " answered Jun disappointedly. "I know , it's horrible. So what do you think, will you help us in this case" taro asked eagerly. Jun thought for a moment that the task may be difficult as it involves Mishima Zaibatsu, a huge company, but she has promised herself to serve the nature for good. "sir I'll take the case" she said confidently. " I knew you would say that Jun, the WWWC is proud of you." Taro said proudly. " you will arrive to Tokyo next week and we will discuss and plan about how to execute this case, good luck to you young lady and farewell for now."

" Roger sir , I will be there next week, thank you and have a nice day" Jun answered him and put the phone down. When Jun went back to the kitchen , she saw that the water for the tea had all evaporated. She shook her head blaming her clumsiness and poured more water for the tea.

Little did Kazuya know that he would encounter this woman and it would completely change him.

...

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Bold**__**:**_ Devil

The story will take place before the second iron fist tournament. Kazuya Mishima, the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu company defeated his cruel father and threw him in the fierce volcano to quench his thirst for revenge. But that doesn't mean he's happy and living peaceful. He has another soul in him. Another spirit. A spirit the world despise , a spirit he despises. That spirit is known as the Devil. The Devil has not only possessed kazuya's body like a virus but also persuaded him to accept him as a part of himself.

On the other hand is a young beautiful woman known as Jun Kazama. A Yakushima island resident known to sense spirits and feel people's emotions. This is a gift she has been blessed with due to her pure and simple nature. We can also say that is the total opposite of Kazuya. He a devil and she an angel.

…..

**The Zaibatsu tower ,Tokyo**

"Sir, these are the papers that require your respective signatures for their approval" a lady placing some files on the glass desk. "Hmm, ok . Is there anything else?"kazuya asked. " No sir, that's all but there are some calls and conferences that you have to attend, as they are for the next iron fist tournament"

"When will the conferences begin?"

"Next week sir" she answered

" We have time. Hmm anyways that'll be it , you may leave" Kazuya ordered.

"Yes sir" she left after answering him.

"_**Well Well Well look at you Kazuya, you are finally the boss. A man with power and strength. A man who everyone fears and never dare to challenge. A man who can do whatever he pleases. Now that's good. A life where everyone bows before you and never questions you. Kazuya now you must feel satisfied" said a deep voice.**_

"Hmm, I suppose" he answered boringly.

"_**Oh why are you Soo quiet my boy"**_

"Nothing"

But that was not true, Kazuya was reminded of his past horrifying childhood. A time where a human is learning love and peace , a time where a man can see things around him and educate himself. A time when he can be free of every problem. That was not what Kazuya experienced… He was abandoned by his merciless father, Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi threw the five year old Kazuya from a cliff , just to test the poor child's strength. Kazuya must have been hurt Soo much, faces Soo much pain and sorrow. Not only physically but also mentally he must have been affected negatively. Kazuya remembered that he was furious at his father for killing his beloved mother , the only one he was close to. He had lost what he loved and now he wanted revenge at such a young age , he got the idea of a cruel revenge. He remembered how his father just threw from the edge of the cliff without even feeling pity for Kazuya.

This incident not only changed Kazuya completely but also introduced him to the devil. The one who claims that he will help Kazuya to get revenge and make him stronger than anyone. Kazuya thought that the devil is his savior but little did he know that he was wrong.

_**Ah I see your mind is circulating around your terrifying past. Don't fear my boy I am always here with you**_

"I know" he said sadly.

Meanwhile at Yakushima,

"There you go my dear. You're all good" a angelic voice of a beautiful young tree hugger, Jun. She said these comforting words to a mother deer who just gave birth to a baby. Jun helped the deer during the labor.

Jun was a sweet woman with a tremendous love for nature and animals. As she has spent her whole life in a forest , she was used to such situations and has been able to develop ways to communicate with the nature. She is a part of an honorable clan , Kazama clan. The clan is not only famous for their peaceful way of combat but also for their gifts and nature to help people. They have many supernatural gifts and all are used for helping people and other creatures. Their traditional style of martial arts is very light and does not include any violent moves. Jun is also trained by her parents in the Kazama style Martial arts and is a patient and strong competitor.

After helping the mother deer, Jun went towards her small cottage. She used to live alone since her parents died years ago. She has been able to be independent and proved to be a hard-working woman. As she has love for nature , she is a part of a wildlife protection organization , the WWWC, where she is a wildlife officer. Her job is to help work against illegal animal poaching , hunting , deforestation and illegal experiments on animal specimens. She has been a successful officer and has always done her job well. As she reached to her cottage , she opened the wooden door and entered the small cozy house. She went to the kitchen to wash her hands and prepare tea for herself. She washed her hands in the sink and took out porcelain teapot from the cupboard. She took the pot on the stove and turned the heat on. She then took some green tea leaves from a small box placed in the kitchen shelf and added water in the pot. While waiting for the water to boil , the telephone in her room rang. She was surprised as she gets telephone calls rarely. She went to her room and answered the call:

"hello?"

"Hello Jun dear" said a male voice.

Jun recognized the manly voice, "oh hey Mr. Taro , how are you ?"

Mr. Taro was her boss.

"I'm doing fine Jun, how are you? It's been a while since we talked"

"I agree sir" she said smiling" I have been enjoying my vacation Soo much I forgot to call you"

They both laughed. "Ah well I hope you had a good break" taro said. "Yes sir , I had a great time to myself" Jun answered

"Well I hope you are relaxed now because we have some work to do" taro said. "What is it sit?" Jun asked determinedly. "There's a new case about animal smuggling and their illegal genetic experimentations" Taro said in a serious tone" and it's getting worse , we have reports of many dead and rejected specimen bodies lying behind the grounds of Mishima Zaibatsu laboratories." Jun got shocked when she heard about such brutality. " but sir why are they doing such awful experiments?"

"From what I have heard that the company took in a quite capable genetic engineer. He has been using animal DNA samples and made modifications in them , you can say like enhancing their roles and functions , improving their abilities. Then these samples are injected into other animals to see the results."

"its really disgusting, sir " answered Jun disappointedly. "I know , it's horrible. So what do you think, will you help us in this case" taro asked eagerly. Jun thought for a moment that the task may be difficult as it involves Mishima Zaibatsu, a huge company, but she has promised herself to serve the nature for good. "sir I'll take the case" she said confidently. " I knew you would say that Jun, the WWWC is proud of you." Taro said proudly. " you will arrive to Tokyo next week and we will discuss and plan about how to execute this case, good luck to you young lady and farewell for now."

" Roger sir , I will be there next week, thank you and have a nice day" Jun answered him and put the phone down. When Jun went back to the kitchen , she saw that the water for the tea had all evaporated. She shook her head blaming her clumsiness and poured more water for the tea.

Little did Kazuya know that he would encounter this woman and it would completely change him.

...


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_A week later….._

Jun reached Tokyo by taking a boat from Yakushima to Yokohama and then from there she arrive Tokyo via bus. Tokyo is one of the most populated cities in the world with a busy environment as it is also an epicenter of Japan's economy. Jun walked around few main city centers and went to her organization's office. She entered a tall glass building through a glass door and went to the receptionist. The receptionist, Koko instantly recognized her and welcomed her happily " Miss Jun, how nice to see you again". Jun replied" why thank you Koko , I even missed this place".

Koko asked if she wanted to meet Mr. Taro and Jun agreed.

_Meanwhile in the Zaibatsu tower…_

"Kazuya , listen up we have a few issues" Kazuya's secretary , Lee Chaolen said. Lee is not only his secretary but also his adopted brother and both don't like each other. Lee was only interested in the company's money and wealth while Kazuya only kept him as he couldn't handle the company alone.

" What is it now , Lee ?"

" The company has been charged against a case regarding the experiments we perform on the animals" Lee answered. " Shit! I thought we had all of this undercover, how in the hell did it get public?!" Kazuya got furious.

" Look Kazuya, I think the authorities found out the rejected specimens we dumped behind our labs' grounds." Lee said in a suspicious manner.

"Damn it! Now we'll have to deal with the wildlife pests, I told you about that garbage we had in our grounds!" Kazuya was annoyed. " I know , big mistake, well we haven't got any calls yet from them but it we do, I'll report to you about it" Lee answered. " Ok whatever, do I have any meetings today?" Kazuya asked. " Yeah, the meeting's about the tournament, you ready?" Lee asked eagerly. " Oh yes I am, indeed I am ready, ready to crush anyone who tries to think he can defeat me. Fools don't know what powers I have , what I can do" Kazuya grinned proudly with no doubt that he can lose to anyone.

_The WWWC department.._

"Jun finally we meet again" Taro said joyfully" I am really happy you are back, you're one of the best we got."

Jun blushed shyly. " anyways please take a seat and let's tell you our plan" Taro said. Jun pulled the wooden arm chair and seated herself.

"so we got some evidence relating to the case" Taro took out some files and opened them. The files contained reports and information regarding the case" our trustworthy sources have also provided us with pictures and list of animals used in the experiments." Jun was examining the pictures and was shocked to see some of them. " I know they are disturbing" Taro said disappointedly. " cruel world."

" not only I have these files but I also searched for some information about the famous company. The company is actually belongs to a famous family in Japan, the Mishima's. Known not only for their enormously successful family business but also their violent martial arts style." Taro told Jun the facts about the Mishima family. " the current CEO is Kazuya Mishima, the grandson of the company's founder , Jinpachi Mishima." Taro gave Jun some more files. Jun opened them and she saw Kazuya's picture at first sight. She started to read information about him written on the file.

" I don't mean to interrupt but Jun, Kazuya is actually a powerful man , dominant over many other businesses. His nature is quiet private. He likes to avoid public and answering media's questions." Taro said. Jun looking at the pictures until she saw a picture with new faces besides Kazuya. " who are these people?" Jun asked. " this guy on the left is Lee Chaolen, Kazuya's adopted brother and secretary. He likes the opposite of Kazuya, always wanted game and wealth. This guy , the right one is Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya's biological father" taro answered. " we can also say Kazuya's worst enemy."

By this sentence Jun's face expression changed. She became curious. How could a father and a son be enemies of each other? *Sigh* " it's really dark. Heihachi Mishima overthrew his father to rule the family business. When Kazuya was nearly 5 years old, Heihachi threw him off the cliff to test his strength." Taro said. "what?! What are you saying sir?" Jun was shocked. " I know it's unbelievable but it's unfortunately true. Kazuya miraculously survived and later swore to take revenge from Heihachi. He however succeeded last year. And he did it by throwing Heihachi off the cliff. As they say, as you sow, so shall you reap" Taro said.

" oh dear, sir this is really saddening. This family. Why do I think it's cursed?" Jun said disappointedly. " I have no clue Jun, lucky we aren't from this bloodthirsty family" taro replied.

They both were quiet now. Jun was examining and reading the files while Taro was thinking about something. Jun really felt pity for Kazuya, a man who had no love in his childhood, this would definitely lead to only hatred and disgust in his mind. He would have no love for anyone. He would hate everything and everyone for no reason. He must be hurt , so much that now darkness rules his mind and heart.

" Jun". Taro interrupted Jun's thoughts. "yes sir"

" Listen I have a really good idea to get into the Mishima Zaibatsu." Taro said. "There's a tournament about to be held in a few days. The tournament is under the company's finance and is for recreational purposes."

" what kind of tournament ?" Jun asked. " iron fist tournament meaning a martial arts tournament. Many people from around the world come and show their native martial arts style in the arena. Fighting each other to prove who's the strongest. The winner gets a heavy prize money and are sponsored by the Mishima Zaibatsu. You are a fighter? You can go in the tournament and spy on the CEO not only that but you'll also improve your martial arts skills. Wouldn't that be great?" Taro was excited of his wonderful idea. Jun have a thought for a while. It's been a long time since she sparred with someone. Maybe he's right. During the tournament she could get information about the case and also talk to the CEO. She can also test her fighting skills and gain some experience. " I think that's a good idea sir"

"So will you join?" he asked.

Jun agreed. Taro thanked Jun and told her the details of entering the tournament. She had to go to the company's main office and sign up there for the tournament. The session will be of 3 to 4 weeks, if she makes it to the semifinals. Jun decided to leave and sign up today so she can start training and practicing. This will help her gain strength and confidence. Jun thanked Taro for the files and and stood up to leave. As she reached the door Taro warned her " listen Jun, I want you to be careful and patient. Not only in this tournament but also whenever you encounter Kazuya. He's a smart guy better watch out. He's always irritated by people meddling in his business. Be careful and good luck."

'" yes sir, thank you "Jun replied smiling and left the office. " bless this girl" Taro prayed for her.

_Mishima Zaibatsu tower…._

_The meeting.._

" There will be 4 matches every day except for Saturdays and Sundays for 2 weeks. Each player will have 5 matches a week depending on their score. For qualifying the quarter finals the player has to win minimum of 10 matches , for semi's later they will have to win 3 and for the finals only one contestant must be left to face the final stage." The employee told the rules about the iron fist tournament to Kazuya and Lee. " what are the rules for the contestants?" Lee asked. The employee turned to the next page on the slideshow. " sir these will be the rules:

The contestant who show up late for their respective match will be warned first time. If repeated he/she will be disqualified immediately. Also all participants will be first examined medically before the tournament to ensure that no body uses enhancement drugs. If so he/she will be disqualified. Saturdays and Sundays are off for them , they can do anything they like. The hotel check in timings will be till 1:00 am. If somebody tried to enter the hotel premises after 1 am , they won't be allowed. That's all sir."

"Very well, you are dismissed" Kazuya said. "as you wish sir" the employee left.

"so what ya think Kazuya, I have a feeling this will be fun" Lee smiled. "humph" Kazuya replied with no interest.

" what's wrong, I thought you like testing other martial artists, it's like your hobby" Lee laughed. " I don't think it's funny Lee" Kazuya got irritated. " I can easily beat the shit out of anyone with just a click."

"Yeah whatever" Lee replied annoyed of his arrogance.*show off* he murmured.

"What did you say?" suddenly asked the furious Kazuya. "mm nothing" Lee got frightened. " didn't say anything"

Kazuya immediately stood up from his chair and darted his eyes towards Lee. He was staring angrily at him." Do you think I am a fool?!" Kazuya shouted. " No, no not at all, look Kazuya I didn't mean to say it , I am sorryyy!" Kazuya pulled Lee close to him by his collar. Lee was shaking and sweating. He was regretting what he said.' Next time I hear you say anything behind my back , you'll know the next moment you will be hell. I won't hold back you imbecile!" Kazuya was flushing with anger. " you get it?!"

"Yes , yes !" Lee replied fast. " now beat it!" Lee quickly ran out of the room. Kazuya was now breathing to calm himself.

_**Kazuya…**_

"What?" Kazuya said angrily.

_**Now that's what I call anger. You wanted to kill him isn't it?**_

"Yes"

_**Just wait my child. When you will let me gain full potential of you , no one shall dare to talk back behind you. Everyone will now to you and fear your mighty wrath. **_

" Get out of my head, I am not in the mood to listen to anyone!"

_**No, no ,no you can't do that. I will be always be with you. Even if you try to go away from me ,I will reach you. Lets say that now we are fused together. No one can separate us and no one will even try to. Anyone who dare's will die by your hands. Hahahahah!**_

"Whatever now shut up!"

_**Oh now you have crossed your limit**_

The devil suddenly controlled Kazuya's body. Kazuya was struggling "what are you doing to me, let go of me!"

_**Oh no I won't hahahaha!**_

"Arghhhhh! Get out of my head!" Kazuya shouted furiously.

_**Now child remember we made a deal. If you ever treat me like this the next thing will be your filthy dead lying on this very floor and you won't be able to get your sweet revenge! **_

The devil controlled his body as if a puppeteer. Kazuya was struggling to get control. The devil later let go of his body and Kazuya fell on the floor. Coughing and Breathing hard as he can to get air. No body outside his office took notice of what was happening inside. Not even his secretary Lee.

_Tokyo city center.._

Jun went to the nearby market to buy something to eat. She stopped at a local café and ordered a cup of Macha tea with some chicken noodles. While waiting for the food Jun thought about this weird Mishima family. She assumed that maybe they are cursed to kill their own people ,their own family just for the greed of power. She was wondering that no one could hate his father that much as Kazuya does. Maybe there's some dark force behind it. Yes Heihachi did wrong to him and ruined his innocence but still there's something not ok.

"Your order's ready mam" the waitress said smiling at her. Jun thanked her and started to eat her food.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I know I am a bit new and my writing isn't that good but I hope you guys like it(fingers crossed!) And I am really looking forward for tips and recommendations from anyone. It will be really kind. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy.**


	3. chapter 3

** _A/N: hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the two weeks delay , I had exams!! Hoped you like the last two. I didn't get any reviews yet :'( . Anyways please review and I hope to hear from you guys. Thank you for reading . _ **

** Chapter 3: **

_The tournament sign ups.._

" Good afternoon mam, may I know your name" ask a young man.

" My name's Michelle Chang." A women standing in front of him answered.

" Ok , please tell me your age"

"18"

" Fighting style"

" Baji Quan"

"Purpose for participation"

"To win the prize money" she lied.

" Ok , here's your entry card , keys to your room in the hotel"

" Where's my room gonna be ?"

" Room number 90 is in the 3rd floor you can take the elevator" he pointed towards the elevator on the left of the reception table.

" Ok thank you" she thanked and left for her room along with her luggage. Michelle Chang came from American ,a young native American who came to find her mother. After returning from the last iron fist, her home was destroyed, the furniture were all broken, the plant pots are thrown out in the trash can, windows glass broken, the television set was thrown out of the house maybe through the windows, pictures hanging on the wall were broken and torn apart. When she searched for her mother she couldn't find her anywhere. She kept calling out her name while trying to move through the mess. She was nowhere. She stopped and suddenly saw a photo frame in which a photo is placed of her mother and herself. She saw the carefully trying to find out who was responsible for this mess . Suddenly the thought struck her mind that it must be Kazuya Mishima. The man who even tried to get her mother's pendant last tournament. She angrily shouted his name with tears flowing from her eyes and took an oath to get her revenge.

_Other contestants came and signed up for the tournament. Everyone had a different background and different purpose to enter. The contestants included two sisters , Nina and Anna from Ireland , who hate each other as if they are sworn enemies. Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu both from the same Ninja clan but Kunimitsu betrayed her clan and now seeks for Yoshimitsu. Lei Woulong , a Hong Kong based police officer entering the tournament to investigate many cases against the company. Bruce Irvine a Thai muay fighter came to test his skills and prove his strength._

**Meanwhile at Kazuya's office…**

"Kazuya just look at those fighters" Lee was looking at the reception ground floor through the security cameras where many fighters were gathered. Kazuya responded to Lee's surprise with just a humph. " none of them are worthy to challenge me, all of their stupid fighting styles are of no use. They can't and will never be able to handle the power I have" he gave an evil smile. " well who knows maybe one of them could be able to be a challenge , you know just saying , you shouldn't underestimate anyone" Lee answered annoyed of Kazuya's arrogance.

" Humph you wish , maggot" Kazuya smirked at him. " whatever boss" Lee rolled his eyes and kept looking at the LCD screen. The screen showed the fighters information and backgrounds. Kazuya hates lee but he likes to see him annoyed by him. He already knows that he's puny and a total charmer so why not keep embarrassing him. Kazuya was thinking about Lee when suddenly

"Well you look at her meow! Now that's what I'm talking" Lee was drooling over Anna's figure. " now miss aren't you just perfect"

Kazuya was watching Lee. How could he be just attracted to any woman. No matter how many women have approached Kazuya but none was worth. And on the other hand he was never himself interested in such things.

" Hey maggot stop looking at her ass and start working , do I have any appointments or meetings today" Kazuya interrupted.

" ugh yes , you have an appointment with the smugglers today. They need to talk to you about the animals they will be bringing to Japan. They'll come at 3:00 pm . Be ready"

Lee got annoyed again

" fine" Kazuya answered with no interest.

"I'm gonna go downstairs to greet the fighters it is rude to not to introduce myself as your personal secretary" Lee smiled .

" Yeah whatever I know your real intentions now beat it" Kazuya wanted to be alones for a while." Don't forget to give me the files about all the contestants I need to see anyone is with it or not."

" sure boss" Lee left closing the door.

Kazuya took a deep breath and rested his head on his leather chair. Looking up at the roof. He was reminded of how Heihachi hurt him. The cruel man never loved his son nor have him a chance to be loved. Kazuya never knew what love meant. Yes he did love his mother and grandfather but it's been a long time since he felt love. His heart is now cold as ice. He doesn't care about anyone. The devil presence did allowed him to survive that tremendous fall from the cliff. He would have been dead by now if it hadn't been the devil. He did indeed survive but his heart had died. He's stone cold with no emotions. Only hatred and vengeance revolve around his controlled mind.

"Father will come to this tournament I know that bastard is not dead. I can feel it. He's gonna come to get me well father you don't know what I am now , how strong I am, the years of training, bleeding and pain will pay off at the final match between you and me. I will see you see soon oh dear father" Kazuya said to himself and smirked, confident that he will surely kill his father once and for all. He was just eagerly waiting for him.

Knock on the door

" yes" Kazuya snapped out of his cruel cold world. " enter"

A young woman came in with many files in her hands. Kazuya guessed that it must be what he asked Lee for. " sir these were sent by Mr Lee."

" Very well , you can leave" Kazuya said.

"Yes sir" she replied.

He took the files and start reading them in his heart.

Jun had finally took her entry ticket for the tournament. She got her room keys and her room was 120 on the 5th floor. She took an elevator and went for her room. The elevator was going up and stopped at 3rd floor and it's doors opened. In came a young Chinese man dressed in a full sleeved pink check shirt and white trousers.

"Hello" he said.

" hi" Jun answered with a sweet smile.

" are you in the tournament? "

"yes"

" oh my!" he got surprised.

" What why?" Jun confused.

" well I never thought such a sweet and innocent lady would enter a ruthless and bloody tournament." He said.

" well I'm afraid you are underestimating this innocent lady" Jun giggled and blushed.

" hmm well I can't judge , anyways I'm Lei. Lei Woulong." He said.

" I'm Jun , Kazama Jun" she replied.

"So what's the deal of you in the tournament" he asked. " well I am just here to test my fighting skills" she said not wanting to tell the real reason. "that's it!" Lei laughed. " why ?" Jun raised her eyebrow in questioning. " everyone almost everyone here who entered the tournament are here for the CEO" Lei said.

" you mean Mr Mishima" Jun said. " yes him, Kazuya Mishima" Lei agreed. " everyone here is to take their revenge from him or challenge him. He's said to be one of the best fighters in Japan."

" What's your purpose of joining?"

"Me?" Lei smiled" actually let's say I'm with the Interpol, currently working in Hong Kong but now I got a case against Kazuya so I came here to investigate but also fight to get possible clues about him."

The elevator stopped at the 5th floor and both of them left. " my room number is 130." Lei said. "120" Jun answered.

" good that will be great. We can get to know each other better" Lei was happy. "so allies??"

"Ok" Jun smiled" Allies."

" well see you later gotta go change and unpack my stuff. Tonight's there's gonna be a ball at 6:30 pm. Don't wanna miss it." Lei said and shakes her hand. He left for his room on the left corridor. Jun went to the right side and found her room. She took her keys out of her trousers pockets and opened the door. The room was very luxurious with a queen sized bed, a mini refrigerator, a LED screen, attached bathroom and a dining table with 4 chairs. Jun went in and threw her bag on the bed and went for her balcony. The balcony had an amazing view of Tokyo's city center. A colorful and vibrant city. She loved the view but did miss her home, Yakushima. She stood there for a while and enjoyed the view.

A knock on the door.

"Yes" she said.

"Room service mam" a man answers. "Come in please". She said.

The man came with a trolley. The trolley had a tea set , water bottles, juices, beer, and some sweet delights." Mam which tea do you prefer?" he asked. " green Jasmine tea please" she said kindly. " Excellent choice miss" he said while pouring tea in her cup. He filled the cup and handed out to her" thank you" says Jun. Then he placed the trolley in the corner and put the drinks in the mini refrigerator.

"sure and thank you again"

" Your welcome mam and do have a nice day" he said and left the room. Jun took her tea and went back outside to the balcony and stood there drinking her hot fresh tea. She enjoyed each hot sip of the tea so much. The tea was made from fresh Jasmine flowers. The tea dearly reminded her Yakushima. She missed her home a lot. She was not used to big metropolitan cities. She loved to live in her forest. Surrounded by nature's beauty in all directions. Oh how she loved the fresh cool breeze every morning. She would wake up everyday by the sweet chirps of birds. She missed her home.

She told herself to adjust herself in this man-made environment and learn new things from this environment.

She looked at the clock on the wall for a moment and saw that it was 5:00pm. She has to get ready for the ball. She quickly drank her tea and stood to get a nice warm shower before the ball.

**Hope you liked it. **


	4. chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys this is another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. I didn't get any reviews or comments. I hope I get some just to be encouraged to keep writing. Plz plz I feel guilty of not writing good :'( **

** Chapter 4:  **

_5:45pm._

Just 45 minutes left till the ball begins. Jun was brushing her Raven, silky hair. Short hair. It was easy for her to handle short hair. She preferred it like this. She was wearing a simple white dress. She was covered with the decent beauty of white from head to toe. She wanted to look as decent as possible not wanting to attract unwanted stares from men. She never liked being stared specially by stranger men. She felt uncomfortable. But it was not her fault. She was indeed beautiful and innocent. So innocent that it was nearly impossible to remove your eyes from her.

Jun brushed her hair and placed her pearl white hairband to keep her hair behind her face. She took her light pink purse and took a final look at the mirror to see herself if she was fine with her outfit. " I think I look just fine" she was satisfied with her dress and went down for the ball.

The ball was in the main hall at the ground floor of the Zaibatsu tower. She reached just on time and went for the entrance door. There was standing a man with the guest list. Another man was holding a scanner to check the guests' valuables.

" mam may I please know your name." the man asked Jun politely.

" Jun Kazama" she answered

"Hmm let me check" he went to the list. " oh there you are" he found her name and showed her the list" please sign besides your name and also deposit your room keys here. You will get them back when you leave the event."

Jun signed her name and gave him the keys. "Thank you mam" he replied and took her keys. Jun also then got her purse checked and then she finally went inside the hall.

The hall was a huge room brightly lighted up with golden and off white lights. Expensive and beautiful chandeliers hanging above the hall illuminating the hall with beautiful shades of golden light. The room had large windows with classic red designed curtains closed on the opposite sides of the windows, showing the beautiful moonlight outside. The hall was filled with guests: fighters, celebrities, rich CEOs and businesspeople and upper class families.

Jun felt uncomfortable as she walked throught the crowd filled room. She was not used to such big events and especially with people she is not familiar with. She felt uneasy and wanted to leave the place until she saw Lei. He was wearing a casual black and white tuxedo, of course for a high standard occasion.

" Hey ! Jun where you up to?" Lei called out to her smiling. " uh I was just looking for you" she said.

"Me! Well that's cute" Lei chuckled" everything fine?"

" Honestly no, I don't feel comfortable here. I have never been to crowed parties. I am … uh .. nervous." She answered looking down at her feet and trying to calm herself.

" Hey no worries. I'm here with you. I think you just don't know anyone here maybe that's why you feel sick. No need to be nervous. Lei comforted her by patting her shoulders. " anyways you look beautiful Jun" he smiled brightly to her.

Jun blushed " thank you, I guess."

" come on let me show you our other competitors, they're pretty tough looking." Lei offered her a shoulder and Jun accepted it. Shoulder by shoulder they went to meet the other fighters.

Kazuya was fixing his bow while Lee was getting his gloves ready in the elevator.

" Kazuya there's gonna be a rush down there , you better be ready." Lee said.

" I know , I know don't tell me what to do." Kazuya answered back rudely. " I'm just saying sometimes you act really weird and rude in front of people when you get angry" Lee said. " your really need anger management classes"

" I can control myself without any stupid classes" Kazuya was irritated.

" Geez whatever your majesty" Lee rolled his eyes. They both got off the elevator and went to the entrance of the hall. The staff standing there bowed to them and let them in without any hesitation.

Jun and Lei were talking to other fighters. They met Michelle , Yoshimitsu , Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law. Jun got really along with Michelle as they both loved nature and peace. They had common interests that made them get along. Lei on the other hand chatted with them to get some clues and maybe answers about Kazuya.

They were talking that suddenly everyone got quiet and they could only hear these words on the mic.

" ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please. Thank you. We are here to inform that your respected host , Mr Mishima has arrived and would like your attention please."

Everyone's eyes were directed towards the stage. Kazuya after a few minutes arrives and climbed up to the stage. He was wearing a purple suit with a red bow tie and white dress shirt. Kazuya came to the mic and looked around for a second and then begin to speak:

" greetings everyone. I humbly thank you for your waiting and your cooperation here in this spectacular tournament's opening. This tournament is not some bloody street fight but a competition for fighters to prove their strength and represent their respective martial arts styles. This tournament will allow them to see new styles, learn their weak spots and then improve them. The winner of the tournament will be rewarded 200,000$ and a place in my company as a company representative. "

Everyone gasped and we're surprised to hear about the prize.

" that prize is going to be mine " Paul said.

" no way buddy it's gonna be mine" said Law.

"We'll see who wins bro" Paul challenged him confidently.

" the prize is indeed very satisfying but the tournament won't be easy. As I can see that this year many strong competitors are here. I shall not underestimate them but I am sure that none of them will be able to beat me" Kazuya smiled evilly.

"Yeah whatever Richie rich we'll see about that" Paul shouted.

"Paul! Shut up" Lei put and hand on his mouth to stop him from any more fuss.

" Yes we will indeed see who wins" Kazuya laughed " Paul Phoenix."

"what ya know he knows my name!" Paul was surprised. " duh dummy he has our personal information" law said.

" anyways the tournament will commence day after tomorrow. The rules are given to you with your match schedule. I hope you will face no problem concerning the arrangements. I wish all the fighters the best. May the most powerful win." Kazuya said those final words and left the stage.

" well that was quick" Lei said. " isn't it Jun."

Jun didn't respond.

" Jun ?"

" ah yes Lei?" Jun snapped out of her world.

" you ok?" Lei asked concerned.

" yes I was just listening to what Mr Mishima was saying with full concentration" Jun said.

"Oh umm ok" Lei raised a brow. "anyways let's go , the Buffet's about to start and I'm starving."

Jun followed Lei quietly.

'why was I Soo immersed in him. What's wrong with my head. I..I just couldn't get my eyes of him. I felt his heart. Cold. Cruel. Ruthless. Something bugs me about this man. I really have to be quick in my mission and also be very careful. I don't think this will be easy' Jun thought to herself. Worried what will happen next.

"great job Kazuya" Lee said " quick and simple."

"Whatever" Kazuya shrugged. " I really loved to lie about those weak fighters, they're no match for me. Pathetic."

"ok cool down your highness, your guests are waiting to meet you" Lee shut him up. He was fed up with Kazuya boasting about himself.

Lee introduced Kazuya to many of their VIP guests. Kazuya would take a smile and greet them. He never liked meeting with people. He trusted nobody but only himself.

Later..

" Here, drink" Lee gave Kazuya a glass of wine. " it's pleasant tonight, don't you wanna meet the fighters."

"No" he answered sipping his wine.

' umm you could get to know them" Lee asked again.

"I don't want to" Kazuya wasn't interested in his offer.

"Ok then, you wait here I'm just gonna go see Anna , she looks pretty hot tonight" Lee chuckled and went to her.

"disgusting idiot" Kazuya irritated.

Kazuya went on drinking his wine. He asked for one more glass. The waiter brought him a glass of fine wine. He sipped it quietly standing at the corner of the big room.

'pathetic people, everyone here is not worthy to be in front of me. Now everyone will see what I'm truly capable of. The tournament will show my true nature and power. Everyone shall then now to me and will fear my strength. I will crush them all. All of them. No one shall...what the.' Kazuya's thoughts were interrupted. He saw pushed from the back by someone, making his dress shirt stained with wine spots. That someone was in trouble now.

Kazuya got furious " are you blind or something!!" he was cross " you ruined my shirt you idi….uh" he turned his back to see who was responsible but his eyes met two small shining eyes. Those gentle eyes showering with innocence. Those eyes…. So captivating. Kazuya stopped at once and got shut.

He met Jun. Jun Kazama's eyes.

" I'm Soo sorry sir. My apologies. I didn't see you there. I'm really sorry." Jun embarrassed of her clumsiness, was unable to look at Kazuya's eyes anymore.

Kazuya on the other hand was in a trance. He kept staring at her. Never in his life has he been so confused he didn't know what to say.

Jun, still embarrassed forced her head up to see his response. She saw him staring at her. She got red again and looked down. " I'm really sorry Mr Mishima"

"Ah no it's fine. It's ok." Kazuya replied. " actually I should apologize to you for my rude behavior. I just got furious all of the sudden because I was thinking of something important."

"No no I didn't mind it" Jun assured that she wasn't offended." Oh dear how clumsy I'm ,I ruined your shirt."

"No please it's fine I'll clean it later." Kazuya said.

Now Jun smiled, relaxed.

"May I please know your name, miss?" Asked Kazuya.

"my name is Jun. Jun Kazama" she replied still smiling.

"Miss Kazama. Hmm a good name you got." Kazuya tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to scare away this thin beautiful lady.

' why am I acting so stupid in front of her. What's wrong with me. Why am I not confident in front of her. I want everyone to fear me. But why not her. Why don't I want her to fear me. But something confuses me more: why isn't she afraid of me. She should fear me. What is happening with me?' Kazuya was confused.

"Mr. Mishima are you alright?" Jun asked.

"Please call me Kazuya" Kazuya said." And yes I'm alright. Thank you. Umm are you here as a guest"

" oh no , I'm here participating in the tournament" Jun said.

Kazuya got surprised. He gave a laugh" excuse me, sorry for my rudeness but you are in the tournament, am I hearing right"

Jun was now irritated. She disliked how people would judge woman if she does something what people expect that only men could do.

"Well yes I'm"

"Why would such a gentle lady enter a bloody tournament?" he asked.

" well I am here to prove that even a woman can fight very well, or maybe better than some men" Jun said " I am also here to show that violence is not the only way to win anything but it is the kindness and purity of your heart that leads to success."

"How spiritual of you" Kazuya still smirking " but I would really like to see you stay away from this tournament, it's not a place for pure hearts as you. You do look strong miss Kazama but I would not want you to see violence and brutality. I know that it will hurt you." He got serious.

" and may I know why do you care so much about this pure woman" Jun asked.

" Now I don't want a gentle being hurt" Kazuya said.

" Mr Mishima I may look gentle but that does not mean that I'm weak." Jun said straight into his dark eyes

" hmm well see about that in the tournament." Kazuya smirked again.

"You shall" Jun said confidently crossing her arms.

Kazuya looked amused "and if we face each other in a match I won't be easy on you" Kazuya showed an evil smile.

Jun gasped." I don't care , I never even asked for it.

"Ms kazama, you are not aware of my strength" Kazuya now stared at her with a smirk. Jun stared back. Jun looked deep into his black eyes. They were shining black. She sensed that those eyes were hiding something. Some dark secrets. A sad truth. She kept looking at those eyes to search for something , suddenly she gasped and snapped back to the real world.

"What's wrong?"kazuya asked concerned.

"Uhh nothing I just got carried away, sorry" Jun said. She was red.

Kazuya raised a brow. He didn't understand her actions. What made her gasp.

She seems to be scared. I can see her shaking. He thought.

"Anyways I have to go Miss Kazama, people are waiting for me . Nice meeting you again." Kazuya wanted to go away.

"Ah yes ,nice meeting you too." Jun said.

"Good luck and good night miss Kazama." Kazuya smirked again and turned his back towards her.

"uh thank you. Hmm … oh wait !" Jun remembered something.

"Yes?" Asked Kazuya.

"Can I see you again. Like there is something important we need to talk. Like can I have a n appointment?" Jun asked.

"miss Kazama you know I'm a busy man." Kazuya said.

"Yes but it won't take a lot of time. Just a few minutes. It's really important." Jun said.

Kazuya was thinking. He didn't want to wasted his time on silly appointments. But maybe she was serious. This may be a serious thing.

"Hmm ok I'll give you an appointment." Kazuya accepted her request.

"Chaolan!" Kazuya snapped his fingers. At the same moment Lee arrived " yes Mr Mishima?"

"I need an appointment with this young lady." He pointed towards Jun. " when I'll she have to come?"

"Umm well you aren't free tomorrow but I'll see if how about day after tomorrow." Lee handed out a card to Jun. " You can call me tomorrow with this number and I'll inform you then."

"Thank you " Jun said.

"Well I'll be seeing you soon miss Kazama. Have a pleasant night." Kazuya left.

"You too" she replied back.


End file.
